


Kidnapped!

by RamMeSchlatt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Porn, Begging, Crying, Dacryphilia, Drugged Sex, Floor Sex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jschlatt - Freeform, Kidnapping, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Schlatt - Freeform, Self-Insert, Slurs, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trauma, problematic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamMeSchlatt/pseuds/RamMeSchlatt
Summary: FtM reader x jschlatt. This is a rape fic, so please only read if you are into that. You have been warned!
Relationships: jschlatt/ftm reader, jschlatt/reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 161





	1. Kidnapped!

I opened my eyes to find I was naked, a collar around my neck, in an unfamiliar place. The collar was leashed to a dog cage, preventing me from moving more than a foot or so. The room was dim and modern, and I knew I had never been here before.

It seems I had been kidnapped, and I was terrified.

My breathing hastened, I scrambled to remove the collar from my neck and find a way to escape, but as I tried to get up I felt faint, dizzy and warm. I was either sick or had been drugged, and I feared the latter was more likely the case. I noticed a big American flag on the wall and many boxes of cereal on the counter of which I did not recognize the names of. 

I heard a door creak, and in walked a tall man in a white sweater and a black NY cap. He look disheveled, almost homeless, with unkept brown hair and mutton chops. He gently closed the door behind him and kneeled down next to me, his expression unchanging.

"Hey, I'm John. It's nice to see you're awake." he spoke in an American accent, perhaps a New York one?

I went to speak but found the words wouldn't come out, so I simply sat there slumped on the floor with my mouth half open for a good minute. John looked into my eyes; his were a deep brown and he had pretty lashes. For a moment he seemed genuinely concerned for me, until he forced his tongue down into my mouth. As he made out with me sloppily he began taking off his trousers, then his boxers, and when I realized where this was going I gasped into his mouth for air in a blind panic.

When he moved away to lift his sweater over his head, I took the opportunity to tug with all my might at the chain leash attaching me to the cage, and in one swift tug it broke away from the bars. 

" **Oh no you fucking don't!** " he hissed at me, throwing his sweater to the floor and grabbing both of my forearms.

He pinned me to the floor, spat in my mouth and slapped me across the face, which stung a lot. His weight on my lap was crushing and his grip on my wrists was incredibly tight; I could feel his hands shaking slightly as he restrained me. I tried to push and kick as much as I could but I was simply not strong enough, for he was much bigger than me.

He grunted as he ground his cock against my pussy. I was so scared and my body hurt so much from struggling that I began to cry and sob loudly. 

He let go of my wrists and instead gripped my hair tightly with one hand, and began squeezing and toying my nipples with the other. I was too weak to move an inch, especially under his weight on top of me. 

This continued for a while and if I ever sobbed too loudly he would slap me across the face again. He harshly bit into my neck, certainly leaving his teeth marks, and licked and sucked down my neck and collarbone.

My tears had puddled on the kitchen tiles but John did not care if I was hurting. 

He pulled and twisted my nipples, causing me to furrow my brow and strain back moans. He got close to my ear and began whispering obscenities to me, such as:

"Stupid faggot thought he could get away from me,"

"I know you're a slut really, moan more for me,"

" **You're just my rapetoy now.** "

When he spoke, my lip quivered and my tears only flowed more, down my cheeks and onto the tiles. But I'd be lying if I said his words didn't get me wet.

He leaned back and spread my pussy with one hand and gripped my throat with the other. He began to line his cock up with my entrance; he was going to steal my vaginal virginity.

" **NO! NO! STOP!** " I croaked out. 

Those were the first and only words I was able to say, earning a maniacal laugh from him, before he forced my legs apart and stuck his dick inside of me. 

My knuckles turned white as I clawed at the floor and wailed in pain. He rolled his hips into me, fucking me shallowly with just his tip. I tried to kick him off of me but whenever I struggled he would push another inch inside of me.

Panicked as I did not want to risk pregnancy, I continued to tell him to stop. But he didn't listen. He went deeper and deeper until his entire shaft was inside of me, he wasn't big by any means but big enough that it felt huge without any prep. 

"God, you slut. Your faggot pussy is gripping my cock so tight, you must really want me huh?" he spat out at me, a grin on his face. 

I whined and turned my head away from him, keeping my eyes screwed shut. He pulled me onto his cock and bounced me on it for a long time, speeding up and slowing down every so often. I still felt so drunk from whatever he drugged me with, and my whole body felt like it was blushing. He began to thrust into me more roughly now, both of us moaning each time he was at his deepest. Suddenly, he pulled out entirely.

" **Turn around** ," he ordered me. 

I desperately tried to move but my body simply wouldn't allow it. My lack of movement made him angry, so he flipped me onto my front himself, gripping and slapping my ass as I now presented it to him. He lined up with my pussy again and thrust in and out quickly.

It hurt like hell; I wasn't used to this position at all and it really stung, making me wince and cry again. He kept digging his nails into my ass and spanking me, leaving lots of red marks and hand prints all over. My puffy, used nipples brushed against the cold floor beneath me.

He had been raping me for about 40 minutes at this point. I was so mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted, and all I could do was sob and beg. 

Eventually his breathing rapidly sped up, and he said firmly;

" **I am going to cum inside of you.** "

My eyes widened and I tried more than ever to escape, but my muscles had completely given up on me.

" **PLEASE STOP! I MIGHT GET PREGNANT, PLEASE, STOP!!!** " I cried, voice crackling with phlegm. 

He only moaned louder in response and continued to slam his hips into me, grunting and breathing heavily, completely ignoring my cries.

His thrusts became rough, fast and spastic as he lost control of his movements with his orgasm;

" _Uhhhnggnhhh~_ " 

He moaned lewdly as I felt his dick throbbing against my walls, his hot semen pouring into my womb. He stayed like that for a while, almost as if he wanted to breed me...

Defeated, I sobbed and cried, collapsing in a mess of my own and a strangers' fluids. Whilst his cum leaked out of me onto the tiles, he took out his phone and began to take photos of my abused body. 

As my vision began to fade, all I heard was his sigh and the shutter of the camera. I blacked out.


	2. The Guilt of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy and his kidnapper share a slightly more intimate experience.

_**Schlatt's POV** _

The cute British boy I kidnapped had passed out right after I finished nutting in him, but that's probably the effect of the drugs I gave him. A mix of horny pills and sleeping pills really did the trick and honestly made it _too_ easy gettin' him back to my place and leashing him up.

I knew he'd try to escape when he got the chance so I made those extra precautions, and it all worked out just fine. 

He's asleep on the couch right now, tucked up in that blanket I gave him earlier. It's midnight, and I made sure to close the blinds and dim the lights so he can rest and nobody else will suspect a thing.

He looks so pretty all roughed up, my marks all down his upper body. Maybe I should get to work on marking him up fully?

He's my territory now, after all.

_**Boy's POV** _

I awoke to the feeling of my nether region being licked and something tickling my inner thighs...

As I rubbed my eyes and looked down I saw John's head in between my legs. My thighs and stomach were covered in little red marks and bruises, hickeys I presumed. He was giving me head in my sleep, that fucking creep...

But it felt really nice, and he was being slow and gentle unlike last time. His mutton chops tickled a bit though, which made me squirm more than the actual sensation on my junk. 

I reached my hand down to his face and let out a quiet moan as he reached up and grabbed my hand, stopping me from pushing him away, and instead intertwining his fingers with mine.

He started to lick higher up, now sucking my dick, and looked up at me through his thick eyelashes. This time he didn't look dead inside; he must have freshened up since I fell asleep, and now his eyes were a deep, rich brown and full of passion and love. 

He looked almost sweet, in a way, as if he actually cared. Though I wondered if my pubes tickled his nose as much as his chops tickled my thighs?

_**Schlatt's POV** _

I held his small hand in mine, which was just as soft as the rest of his body. His icy blue eyes looked down at me, so scared and vulnerable, and I kind of felt bad for him in that moment.

You know, I really did love him, everything about him in fact; which is why I had to have him. There's nobody else like him, and he's gonna be my special boy forever, whether he likes it or not.

So I might as well make sure he does like it.

I closed my eyes again and continued to suckle on his pathetic little boy cock. His transguy cock is so easy to play with, since it's so small and sensitive.

He's packing no more than 2 inches, which is just adorable and it really shows that he's born to be a submissive faggot. MY submissive faggot. 

_**Boy's POV** _

" _Mmmf~_ "

I moaned and squeezed my eyes shut as he began to lick up and down my dick, then took it between his pink lips, kissing and sucking at it lightly.

It was starting to feel really good now and I began to sweat nervously as I feared I would cum in his mouth. Showing that I enjoyed myself was the absolute last thing I wanted to do, and that meant not cumming.

But as he continued his rhythm on my dick and massaged my hand in his own, the knot in my abdomen only grew tighter. I was going to cum and there was nothing I could do about it.

"J-John..." I panted.

"Yeah baby? Gonna cum for me?~" he replied, looking up at me once more with pleading eyes.

All I could muster were some hitched moans and the tightening of my grip on his hand, uncontrollably rocking my hips up into his face.

In response, I felt his lips smile around my member, and with that I came harshly against his face and mouth with a loud moan;

" _Mmhhhm! Mmh-_ **_Uuuwaaaaaahh!!~_** " 

He licked at me a few more times, swallowing loudly and smirking. I panted breathlessly, my body limp as I sunk into the couch, feeling waves mixed of pleasure and guilt throughout my body. 

After a few minutes of staring at my face and rubbing comforting circles into my hips and sides, he got up, wiped his mouth, threw me some fresh clothes from his dryer, and poured himself a glass of water. 


End file.
